Moe Interference
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: That calm demeanor can probably solve anything. One Shot Fanfiction.


Lambda descends to the ground. "Greetings...observers. Lambda welcomes you to a Blazblue Fanfiction. This Fanfiction will be humorous so Lambda urges the observers to read to the end. Another note that Lambda wishes to point out is...SevilResoleon is the author of this Fanfiction and the contents of this Fanfiction may not be disseminated without the expressed consent. SevilResoleon also disclaims any Blazblue characters featured in this Fanfiction. Lastly, Lambda wishes that you will enjoy this Fanfiction..."

Lambda slowly walks away...

* * *

**Lambda-11 Short Story: Moe Interference **

Ragna is feeling awkward. Why, you may ask? Well...let's just say that he was having a casual lunch with a girl who was wearing a skin-tight battle suit with her eyes covered in some sort of visor. Ragna could just wish that girl would just go away because people left and right would just look at the two of them as if they were a three headed monster.

Sometimes, he would hear remarks in regards to them being an odd couple or maybe saying that it isn't Halloween for that girl to be wearing such a costume.

The girl's name happened to be Lambda-11. She was chewing on a sugar treat that is designed like a duck. The duck itself is the huge treat. Ragna was already worn out from taking his share, which was moderate. Lambda, however, was still eating it like a pack of wolves over a dead deer.

Geez, how could a robot girl eat something that...huge? It's like she and him were participating in some Epic Meal Time. "Are you done yet, Lambda? I just want us to be done here so I can get out of here."

Lambda stopped munching and observed Ragna with a blank stare. "Patience...is a virtue...impatience...is a vice...please allow Lambda...to take her time. Lambda...is enjoying her...self..."

Come on! They've been trying to eat that giant sugar duck for over an hour! Ragna groaned. "Just please finish soon..."

"YOU!" A girl's voice sounded.

Ragna recognized the voice almost immediately. He thought that he was going to die. He didn't bother to look back because he already knew the owner of that voice was: Platinum the Trinity.

Lambda looks at Platinum. "Lambda...sense danger...for Ragna."

For once, Ragna could agree. "No shit, Lambda."

The girl named Platinum went to one side of their table. Long story short, she is a girl whose body is comprised of three souls within. Luna, an unkind girl, is the one on front. Luna didn't seem to notice Lambda, judging by her irate expression toward Ragna. "You jackass! How dare you ignore Luna? Luna doesn't care if you're having some meal time! When Luna addresses you, you answer to her or you'll get the shit beaten out of you!"

In a blink of an eye, Lambda was in between Ragna and Platinum. Ragna didn't expect this, but if Lambda was going to help him against Platinum, he wasn't going to complain. Before he could open his mouth, Lambda apparently did the talking for him. "Subject is in no position to address Ragna in such a manner." She looks up and down Platinum's body. "Analyzing...temperament...at high parameters...intelligence...undetectable..."

Ooh! Luna just got owned by a robot girl! Luna's face flushed. "Hey! Luna's trying to talk to Ragna here! Luna doesn't care if you're his girlfriend! She's got some shit to pick with Ragna!" Luna notices something off with Lambda. "And...why are you looking at Luna's...chest?"

Lambda was gazing at something Luna had. "Subject appears to be in possession of an intriguing gargantuan sized bell. Design of bell...unorthodox...intriguing...must take sample..."

Hell no! That's Luna's treasure! Luna stepped back a few times. "Keep your grubby hands off my cowbell!" Something then caught Luna's eye like moths to a flame. It was a scarf that matched the color of her skirt. It was hanging on the chair that Lambda was sitting in. "Oh! Luna must have that scarf!"

Luna found herself blockaded by Lambda. "If the subject demands a sample, Lambda suggests that the subject should buy it from the store located somewhere in this district."

Who the hell does this robot think she is? "Don't tell Luna how to get what she wants!" Luna had just remembered that she was here for Ragna. "Hey Rags! Don't think that Luna forgot you for a second!"

Luna found herself interrupted by the blonde robot girl, once again. "Lambda demands to know what the subject could want from Ragna."

Luna turns to the robot girl, with a contemptuous glance. "For your information, Luna has a proper name! Get it right, goddamn it!"

Lambda tilts her head to one side in a way that can really get on a person's nerves. "Lambda doesn't see a reason to get infuriated over incorrect addressing."

Luna's anger smoldered even further. What kind of robot is this? "Shut up with you and your big words! And why do you keep butting into Luna's business?"

Lambda tilts her head back on straight. She spoke while raising a single hand. "Lambda senses the subject as a threat to Ragna. Threat level...escalating...subject appears to be in possession of a Nox Nyctores..."

Luna literally felt like the robot was speaking in another language. "Luna doesn't have a clue what you're saying! Are you stupid or something? Luna thinks that you are."

Lambda slowly advanced her head toward Luna. "Subject's quick, yet flawed judgment reflex further supports the hypothesis that the subject could perhaps be a unintellectual, impudent, and vile."

Ragna's eyes popped. Even he thought that was a bit too much. "Whoa! That's a little bit harsh, don't you think?"

Lambda whipped her head to face Ragna. "Lambda is in Ragna's defense. Also, all of what was previously stated about the subject has been proven to be true. Analyzing..."

Ragna and Platinum both looked at each other with blank expressions. What could Lambda possibly be analyzing about?

Lambda whips her head toward Luna. "Analysis complete; appropriate action is to dispose of the subject to prevent further danger to Ragna..."

Before Platinum could react, Lambda initiated Act Parser to grab her and then throw her, causing her to sail down the mall while screaming. Ragna was clueless what just happened. He was staring blankly at Lambda's back. What the hell was that all about? Lambda had just got rid of Luna. "Wow...I don't know what to say about that...but...thanks..."

Lambda attached herself to Ragna's arm. "That was a ludicrous encounter. Lambda demands to take leave of this place with Ragna..."

Ragna gulped. He didn't want to be victimized by Lambda as well. "Uh...okay but what about the duck cake?"

Lambda looked up at Ragna's face, her thoughts flowing at a hundred miles an hour. "It is unimportant. Right now...spending time with Ragna...is the most important task at hand..."

Ragna nodded. "Okay...if you say so..."

* * *

Lambda returns onstage. "SevilResoleon has hopes that you've took pleasure with what had transpired within the Fanfiction. SevilResoleon and Lambda requests that you leave a review, telling your personal thoughts of the Fanfiction..."

**Moe Interference: End **


End file.
